The use of crash helmets to protect the head of drivers of high speed race cars and motorcycles is well known. In fact the use of crash helmets is commonly accepted for riders of motorcycles. However, the use of a helmet does not limit the range of motion of the driver's neck and does not adequately protect the neck in the event of an accident particularly one of high speed.
For motorcycle racers there is one generally accepted approach for protecting the head and neck of competitors. For example, it is presently believed that a Hans device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,810,535 and 6,813,782 are commonly used in racing motorcycles.
Two more recent approaches for a neck protector for use with a crash helmet are disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,380,290 and 7,395,558 which are included herein in their entirety by reference. As disclosed therein, the head and neck restraint system includes a head enclosing crash helmet of the type having a head shell surrounding the head, forehead and chin of an individual with an opening in a bottom portion thereof and a face portion, a plurality of straps and means for releasably securing the plurality of straps to a portion of the helmet. The system also includes means for securing the plurality of straps to the individual and wherein the plurality of straps form an X-pattern configuration on the right and left sides of a user below the helmet.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potentially commercial market for an improved head and neck restraint system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a commercial market because it is believed that the restraint system in accordance with the present invention will reduce the risk of serious injury in a high speed crash at a competitive cost.